100 Insights of Lily and James
by newtxox
Summary: Short insights into the life of Lily and James at Hogwarts and possibly after.   Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

In the shade of a Yew tree on the banks of the Black Lake four girls lay side by side dipping their toes in the water and revelling in the late spring sunshine. Exams were over, the sun was out and basking the grounds of Hogwarts in heat, and Lily had her three best friends ever with her. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Alright Evans?" an excited voice shouted from somewhere to her left – Inwardly groaning she pulled her wand out from her book bag, and aimed over to where the voice was coming from. Not even bothering to open her eyes she flicked her wand; and, judging by the yell that followed she had succeeded. With a happy sigh she rolled her shoulders and settled back down. Yep, nothing could ruin her day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was several moments later that Lily noticed the Sun had disappeared. She opened her eyes exasperatedly to discover her body under cover of shadow – a James Potter shaped shadow to be precise.

In front of her was Peter, looking like he might pass out from giddy excitement, Remus looking sheepish with an apparent interest in the hole developing in the toe of his shoe, Sirius, well, being Sirius and shamelessly checking out Marlene's body as she sunbathed; gaining girlish giggles from her and heightened annoyance from Lily; and then there was James standing closest with a wicked grin playing about his lips.

This grin Lily didn't care to admit caused her great discomfort as she knew it so well. So instead she put on a steely demeanour and stood up to face him.

"Yes Potter?" she all but growled.

"Yes what Lilyflower?" James asked her in mock innocence.

"What do you want?" "What is so important that you feel the need to block my sun AND annoy me?"

"You messed up my hair." James stated calmly

"I'm sorry what? Oh I didn't realise I was talking to Sirius, my mistake…" Lily bit back sarcastically.

This comment however, managed to raise Sirius from his non-verbal flirting with Marlene and earn Lily a death stare.

"You messed up my hair with your jinx, so now you're going to pay." James carried on calmly, however now the impish grin had returned to his face and gleamed in his eyes.

"James don't you da…" but before she could finish her threat James had picked her up and swung her over his shoulder; making a beeline for the Black Lake.

Amongst the sounds of the Marauders raucous laughter, and Lily's screams of protest, the sounds of the mini tsunami caused by James bombing into the water with Lily still in grip were near drowned out.

Several moments later they both surfaced gasping for breath, James still laughing and Lily cursing.

"You complete bloody arse James Potter! Why the HELL did you do that?" Lily snarled.

"Like I said baby, you don't mess with the hair" he replied before ducking back under the water to avoid her fist.


	3. Chapter 3

Sounds of excited chatter filled the Great Hall, the kind that could only be accomplished by a whole summer away from friends. Lily had joined in at first keen to hear how her friends summers had gone – what they had done, where they had been; however after her suitable fill of food and a long train journey she was ready for her soft warm bed in the Gryffindor common room and content to listen to the familiar noise around her as her eyelids started drooping.

It wasn't until a little while after that she noticed what was wrong, it was loud in the hall but quiet, too quiet, she realised there was a severe lack of Marauder-esque noise or pranks on that note. Craning her neck to look down the length of the table she spotted the four boys, Peter was getting his share of pudding- honestly you would think he hadn't been fed all summer, even though his expanding midriff said differently, Remus looked tired with a faint scratch scabbing over on his cheek- however happy to be back in the company of his friends; at this Lily felt of a surge of emotion for Remus, he was a dear friend of hers and she knew the start of a cycle was always a stressful time for him. Sirius was being Sirius and casually leaning back in his chair to chat up a pair of Ravenclaws with his customary charming smile. And James, well she was just happy that he wasn't bothering her and therefore didn't notice the ecstatic look on his face as he watched Dumbledore finish the last of his Treacle Tart.

It was the sounds in the hall dying down as Dumbledore stood before the podium that drew Lily out of her daydream; still her attention wasn't all there for the usual notices of moving staircases and impending doom upon entering the Forbidden Forest, that was until Dumbledore mentioned the words, "And now a message from James Potter", that Lily's head snapped up.

Dumbledore cleared his throat in clear delight and began, "My darling Lilyflower, I hope you had a wonderful summer, I missed you too much though, maybe this year eh baby? Lots of love from your must devoted lover James. p.s. I'll save you a seat next to me in transfiguration- I know you secretly want to sit next to me my red-headed beauty!" Lily felt her face go as red as her hair at the words that had just left Dumbledore's mouth. She didn't know who she hated more at this moment him or James as she saw the chortle he let out while those around her laughed and applauded, after all it was no secret that James liked Lily, he had been pranking her in clear attempt to woe her since first year- an attempt that was still not working.

"Well after that charming little nugget of wisdom from Mr. Potter I think it's time for bed everyone! Pip-pip" called Dumbledore over the sounds of chatter and scraping benches.

Incessant with embarrassment and rage Lily stormed towards the Hall doors not bothering to turn at people pointing and laughing at her; nor to notice the sour look on Severus's face. However she didn't manage to reach the doors before she saw the very obvious wink that Dumbledore gave James and his friends whilst still chuckling to himself merrily.


	4. Chapter 4

11 o' clock in the Gryffindor common room and the Marauders had their favourite spot in front of the crackling fire lit previously by the tower's house-elf. Peter kept re-positioning himself restlessly, accompanied by many grumbles and sighs- he always got restless when they weren't messing around so he could feel mostly part of the group. Remus on the other hand loved this rare time when the boys weren't doing anything. Sitting in the opposite armchair to Peter he simply basked in the ability to relax and read a book, a rarity when your best friends were the two most accomplished pranksters in the school; James and Sirius that was. Sirius was sat at the foot of the sofa below James reading _Quidditch Weekly_ and giving his broom a much needed service due to the state that winter training had left it in. And James was lounged across a sofa in front of the fire idly playing with the snitch he had caught in his last game, before going on to nick it from Dumbledore's office after being dragged up there with Sirius for their latest antics. However, James's attention wasn't all there as he methodically caught and released the snitch from his grasp. He was staring blankly at the girl sitting in front of the fire, at the way the fire light was playing on her russet waves, making them dance like they were alive.  
>Watching them was hypnotic. His mind's eye started to conjure images of the girl, of them together locked in embrace. He imagined running his fingers delicately through them; following the waves down to the middle of her back where they ended his hand continuing along her slender curves to run firmly over her hips.<br>"James…" she whispered delicately looking up into his handsome face; as he looked down into hers, a fire danced in her eyes, a rhythmic tempo of passion as she slowly reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him again…

* * *

><p>Sirius looked up from his magazine to investigate what the disturbance was. A small walnut sized golden ball was buzzing annoyingly close to his ear. Last time he'd checked James had been playing with it, letting it fly in and out of his grasp. Apparently that game was over and being replaced with the 'annoy Sirius' one that James so loved.<br>He half turned from his position on the floor to tell James to pack it in when he noticed that James was just as oblivious to the game. Instead, he half lay on the sofa one arm propping his head up from the elbow, mouth slightly open, gazing off into some unknown world. The effect was rather comical and Sirius was just about to snap him out of his reverie when he followed his line of sight to Lily sitting in front of the fire with her friend Alice.  
>Sirius inwardly groaned at his friends eagerness, he was all for them getting together, they would look good together and all; but little miss firecracker was showing no signs of loosening that sharp tongue of hers anytime soon.<br>Sirius felt terrible for being the one that had to do it but he was his brother and he didn't want to watch him sit there like a lost puppy…  
>"James mate" he said snapping his fingers in front of his best friends face. It was like watching someone being obliviated in reversal as he slowly blinked and then focused on Sirius with a sigh.<br>"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news" Sirius started cautiously, " but I think maybe mate, for both of you, maybe you should just give up on it. You know?"  
>Several emotions passed over James's face; some of the unrecognisable and Sirius felt like the worst brother in the world. And then, with a sigh James looked him dead in the eye and said,<br>"Yeah. I know."

A/N* I know in the books James was chaser therefore he wouldn't have caught the snitch however I've always imagined him as a Seeker like Harry, I think it gives more of a connection between the two, as we don't meet his character in depth.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N* As you know I wasn't going to carry on with this story and instead focus on 'Professor Potter' however after the support I have received and reviews I'm going to give it another shot.  
>Enjoy!<p>

It had been four days since James had tried to make any contact with Lily. No jokes or pranks, no asking her to Hogsmeade until she attempted to hex his mouth shut, no bribing her friends to swap chairs; all of this was of course in good humour, feisty one she was-but James didn't just do this to get a rise out of her, he genuinely did like her, she was so beautiful.  
>Thinking about her as he walked to transfiguration in a daze he could practically hear her shouting at him like he had last week when he'd charmed her hair green (the same colour as her beautiful eyes...) 'Oi Potter' she'd shouted at him at the top of her lungs two little pink spots appearing on her cheeks out of anger.<br>Yes he could imagine that now, infact he could practically hear it…  
>"Oi Potter" there it was again. Out of pure curiosity James whipped around to see if this was some wonderful hallucination. The first year that was walking closely behind him in the packed corridor started at his quick movement before letting out a shriek and tripping over her robes.<br>"Yeah, sorry kid." James shrugged nonchalantly, before pursuing the voice down the corridor; leaving a gaping Moony to pick up and dust of the dazed little first year.  
>"Oi Potter" he heard once more before pulling up sharply in front of a rustled looking Lily Evans.<br>"Al- alright Evans" James replied coolly running a hand through his hair.  
>"Can we talk…and get this over with?" she asked exasperatedly before brushing off the quizzical looks Marlene and Alice gave her and dragging James into a secluded cubby hole.<br>"So what's up with—"James started before Lily cut him off  
>"What are you playing at?" she demanded, hands on hips in a way that reminded James of his mother.<br>"Err I don't know what you mean? I haven't bothered you in like a wee—"  
>"Exactly!" she all but screamed. "My hair is the same colour as it's meant to be and you're unnaturally quiet?"<br>just at that point Sirius came strolling past with a fifth year Ravenclaw on his arm, evidently not caring that he was ten minutes late for his class.  
>"Ahh Prongs my man!" he exclaimed before clocking Lily-still with her hands on her hips. "And Evans…?" he gave a questioning look to his friend.<br>"Look Potter" Lily started "I don't know what you're planning but it better not involve me! And I WILL find out what you're planning, you mark my words" she threatened before flouncing off and swaying her hips angrily as she walked which James couldn't help but stare at in admiration- good genes that one.  
>"Told you she was bad news mate." Shrugged Sirius clapping James on the shoulder.<br>"Nah mate" James replied chuckling "She just wants me even more now!" James grinned before sauntering off towards transfiguration whistling to himself before he jumped in the air and clicked his heels together, leaving Sirius laughing at his buoyant spirits.


	6. Chapter 6

'Divination:_ n _either- The most boring lesson you will ever find yourself in, with a crackpot teacher and a too musty room. _or_The most exciting lesson you will ever find yourself in if you to are a crackpot, you like musty rooms, shawls and incense sticks and the concept of an ever looming death doesn't unsettle you…aka; you are a creep with no friends.'

* * *

><p>Sadly for James Potter the first definition fit him perfectly. He detested Divination and had only taken it for a laugh and some easy OWL's with Sirius. Remus had took Muggle Studies; Peter had attempted Divination with James and Sirius but been told 'it wasn't his strong point'. Ouch- an ego deflation that found him in a fourth year Care of Magical Creatures class so he didn't fail it again.<br>James had his head leaning on a book of ways to correctly predict your death (the book was unopened no wonder) with his shoulders and arms slumped onto the cluttered table as well.  
>An itchy red rash was appearing on his neck from where his collar rubbed in the stifling room, even Sirius looked uncomfortable- he had told James before that 'this was the only lesson that he cursed his 'gorgeous lengthy locks' cos it was just so bloody hot!' Needless to say, neither of the boys were paying any attention to the rambling old bat at the front of the room.<br>Just as James was thinking about the breeze that would blow through his unruly hair if he were up in the air circling the Quidditch pitch, James heard Sirius hiss his name.  
>"Oi Prongs, look alive-old Constantia's coming our way."<br>In a flurry the boy's busied themselves to look like they were entranced in the crystal ball on their desk occasionally muttering words and holding up their hands gasping. The effect was rather comical coming from two boys that hadn't once in the whole year of taking the class attempted to 'see' anything.  
>"Oh my boy!" Professor Constantia whispered to James over his shoulder in hushed tones. "What is it you see? Are you in the beyond?" she pressed.<br>James put on a face which in Sirius's opinion resembled someone that had just took a blow from a Bludger to the back of the head-10 points for creativeness he noted.  
>"Ahhh I see!" called out James much to Sirius's amusement. "It will happen Tuesday next at sundown. Yes- I am sure-the whomping willow will *gasp* attempt to pull both my legs off to no prevail!"<br>"Ahh yes, very good, very good-just as I thought actually" she said as she straightened up not looking the least bit worried for James's safety-even if it was a load of rubbish.  
>"It appears you have the eye! Take 10 points for Gryffindor." She called before wandering off, shawls trailing behind her.<br>"What a load of bloody nonsense." James muttered as Sirius wiped away tears from his eyes and shook with laughter.  
>"Brilliant mate, brilliant!" he called.<br>"So go on then, oh great seer, what do you err… see?" asked James leaning closer to the crystal ball.  
>"Right then" he replied rubbing his hands together taking on a solemn expression. "I see—I seee"<br>"Holy shit!" Sirius exclaimed jumping up from his seat and earning death glares from the professor wandering the room.  
>"Err sorry, just the Grim, nout special" he called to her sheepishly sitting down again.<br>"What is it?" James pressed grabbing at the crystal ball. "What did you see? Wait you actually saw something?"  
>"Damn right I did my man! Evans! In her underwear!"<br>With this, James threw himself across the table sending several books flying and turned the crystal ball round frantically to catch a glimpse of a figure retreating to the centre of the ball in a cornflower blue bra and panties set; a figure that looked unnaturally like Lily Evans.  
>James sighed and fell back in his chair with a grin.<br>"that girl-" he stated "is going to be the death of me."


	7. Chapter 7

Lily could feel her excitement building all day. She was like a little kid at Christmas-apart from well, it was Christmas; she just wasn't a kid anymore.  
>December 23rd, Christmas holidays: she had been home for a week when she'd received her friend's owls saying they could come and stay with her for the holidays. After all, Petunia wasn't much fun.<br>So at five that evening Alice, Marlene, Mary, Susan and Saskia were due to Floo into her parent's place so they could begin their massive one-week sleepover. And after all, six witches under one roof was bound to get Tuney's back up more than one.  
>With the thought of this Lily let out a giggle and fell back onto her bed with a magazine and her <em>Wizarding Wireless <em>to pass the hours.  
>"Ahh Alice cut it out! That tickles!" cried Marlene with mirth as she wiggled her toes back and forth.<br>"Well how'd you expect me to paint your toe nails if you won't keep your feet still? Huh?" Alice snapped back. "Here," she said rising up from on her knees to bend over Marlene's feet, "Underage magic my arse! 'This-' she winked pulling her wand out of the side of her rucksack '-requires a wand."  
>"Well be careful how you use that," called Lily from in front of her mirror where she was straightening her waist-length russet waves; "the last thing we need is some Ministry people knocking on the door!"<br>"Don't worry, don't worry; I'll be inconspicuous" she replied and with a wink and a wave Marlene found her nails chip-free and turquoise.  
>"Ooh I like!" she squealed happily.<br>"Where's Mary?" asked Saskia from across the room where she was lounging in a chair wrapping strands of hair around her wand that she had charmed to heat up giving the effect of curling tongs.  
>"In the bathroom, putting on fake-tan" Lily answered with a laugh. "She asked me what it was; if it was dangerous, and how do you use it? Before muttering about muggle contraptions. Honestly you would think she was scared of it" answered Lily.<br>"Not scared-just wary." Mary called from the bathroom to which all the girls exploded into laughs.  
>"Hey which dress should I wear?" Lily asked as she untied her dressing gown and walked over towards her wardrobe next to her bedroom window that looked out onto the street. "I've never been to a muggle club befo— Holy shit!" she cried dropping her dressing gown out of surprise and peering out her bedroom window into the darkened street below.<br>"What?" Alice, Saskia, Susan and Marlene called running towards the window.  
>"That's Potter! And Black! In my street! What are they doing here?" Lily cried in alarm.<br>"Hey what's Potter pointing at" Susan asked joining Lily at the window as if his gawking was more important than them actually being within 10 feet of her home.  
>Lily followed her gaze and then gasped realising she was standing in front of her window, in full view, in a cornflower blue silk bra and panties set.<br>"Shit!" she screamed again before ducking below the window ledge, leaving James standing in the street mouth gaping and arm pointing up at Lily's window, and Sirius bend over crying with laughter at the prophesised scene.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hmmppphhh" Sirius sighed from the corner of the sofa where he lay hugging a pillow to his chest.  
>"Hmmppphhh" James answered in approval.<br>"Arghh I'm fucking bored!" Sirius cried chucking the offending pillow at the floor and shattering a vase on the way.  
>"Reparo" he muttered giving a lazy flick of his wand in the general direction of the broken vase as it magically resealed itself and set itself back on the table. James merely grumbled in appreciation- what his mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her; or James when she had her wand and a stinging jinx on her.<br>Sirius had moved in the summer just passed and this was his second holiday as an official unofficial member of the Potter household.  
>This holiday however, was not going as excitingly as his first had-since there was no longer the excitement of having his best friend living there at home with him and sharing his room, something he seldom done as a child being an only one.<br>Now Sirius had him own bedroom in the Potter household, and since his parents had gone away over Christmas to visit friends it was just him and Sirius in the house. Normally this would have been all the encouragement the two boys needed to make mischief but Peter was on holiday in Scotland and the 22nd had been a full moon meaning Remus was a no show.  
>"Right" said Sirius suddenly standing up suddenly "We're going out and I wont take no for an answer."<br>James just blinked in astonishment at the sudden decision making process coming from his brother.  
>"Come on-"he started grabbing his wrist, "moves your whiny moaning ass up."<br>"OK, OK" he said letting himself be pulled up and readjusting his glasses on the end of his nose. "And where exactly are we going 'out' did you say?" he questioned with a stretch and a yawn.  
>"Drinking." Answered Sirius simply. "A little Christmas knees-up."<br>"Lead the way." Was all James said.  
>Ten minutes later the boys had fresh t-shirts on and leather jackets on top to protect from the bitter, winter wind that blew through Godric's Hollow.<br>"So where are we going?" asked James, shivering a little in the cold. "Hogsmeade?"  
>"No I'm thinking somewhere a little more….'fun' shall we say?" answered Sirius.<br>"It's a muggle bar; down Spinner's End-here grab my arm."  
>With a twist and a crack the two young men disappeared from the spot in which they were standing in quiet little Godric's Hollow.<p>

* * *

><p>The air was still and quiet in the suburban street a little way away from Spinner's end. James peered in through one of the houses window to see a decorated Christmas tree-however the fairy on the top and the decorations adorning the branches stayed quite stationary; a muggle suburb he concluded.<br>"So this bar..?" James began but was cut short by Sirius holding a hand up in front of his face.  
>"Girls." Was all he said.<br>Through a window, one storey up of the house in front of which the two boys' were standing there appeared to be a slumber party going on. Four maybe five girls getting ready and dancing about, listening intently James could faintly hear the sounds of the Weird Sister's latest track. A witch lived there?  
>Just then a girl with long copper hair appeared in front of the window, before apparently catching sight of the boys on the street below and dropping her gown in response. She wore cornflower blue underwear and this stirred something in James's memory from several weeks ago. A musty classroom…a crystal ball…<br>"Holy Shit!" shouted James pointing a finger roughly at the window in which the girl was standing. "Lily" he gasped, not quite able to form the words or piece together the idea of Lily in her underwear coherently.  
>Sirius too peered up before apparently piecing two and two together and bursting into hysterics in the street.<br>James found himself quite unable to string a sentence together as he stared at the love of his life standing there in her underwear in front of him.  
>'Divination' he thought ecstatically.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N* thought I'd try a little from Remus' point of view; still based on James and Lily's love/hate relationship.

Remus Lupin stood on platform **9**3/4 with hisHogwarts trunk waiting for his three best friends.  
>He heard them before he saw them; the unmistakable sound of James and Sirius's laughter and several steps behind Peter half power-walking, half jogging to keep up. The sight of this wrenched at Remus's heart strings a little. Peter would never be on the same level as Prongs and Padfoot, just as Remus knew he wouldn't ever be-the difference being that he knew and accepted it. Still, Peter had a good heart.<br>The glint in James's eyes told Remus he was in for news; whether this was good, or morally inept well, he would have to wait to find out. The clock was striking eleven, meaning the train would be leaving any moment. He raised a hand at James to let him know to meet in their favourite compartment, and with a deep breath Remus picked up his trunk and made his way towards the scarlet steam engine.  
>"You did what?" Remus asked mouth full of sweets and eyes wide.<br>"We went to a muggle bar; well actually no we were a bit sidetracked first, wait you haven't even heard the good bit Moony!" James told him with an excited glint in his eye at Sirius's sniggers.

* * *

><p>They were an hour and a half into their journey back to Hogwarts for the spring term and by the time they had all caught up on holidays, what presents the received, and how they were when the kindly witch who brought the sweets trolley around caused the four boys to forget the story James so eagerly wanted to share.<br>"Right go on," Remus told James after a first year boy had ran into their compartment with a pained expression asking where the toilets were.  
>"So we were in Spinners end right—" James began as a furious looking Lily Evans stormed into their compartment bringing with her a gust of icy wind from the outside corridor; though judging by her expression Remus wouldn't doubt it was coming off her. It was quite normal for Lily to be angry, screaming bloody murder at James but the look on her face told Remus of a whole different episode. Trying to diffuse some of the tension between the glaring Lily and the smirking James Remus started with a "Hi Lily—" but she just held her hand up to silence him without moving her head away from the direction of James. This Remus found strange as both being prefects, the two had quite a good relationship that she didn't share with the other Marauders. Remus therefore, took the chance to look at the others in the compartment. Peter was looking on with just as much confusion as Remus was feeling- obviously he hadn't been divulged the information either, James continued to stare at Lily steadily with a smirk playing about his mouth and Sirius was looking at the two in rapt anticipation as if waiting for one of the two to draw their wands first; clearly he had been let in on the secret.<br>Just then, Marlene, Alice, Saskia, Mary and Susan all came tumbling into the compartment with what seemed like pleas for Lily to come back to their own compartment, the sound of them caused Lily to once again hold her hand up in silence, "Potter" she hissed at him her eyes narrowing.  
>Remus wondered wildly for a second if he should disarm her before she done anything rash; he had never seen her this angry before-not even when James paid ten or so house-elves to follow her around all day, offering to do every task for her and telling her how beautiful she was, in a voice very similar to James's.<br>"Hey Lilyflow—"James started, however he was silenced by the mere look on Lily's face, and his smile faltered slightly. Lily Evans, good student, kind friend, prefect, top of the class looked as if she was about to commit murder.  
>"Good Christmas?" offered Sirius innocently.<br>This apparently triggered something in Lily as she started screeching like a banshee.  
>"What the HELL were you doing in my street?" she screamed<br>"Ermm we were _walking_" James retaliated. 'Big mistake' thought Remus.  
>"Well then what were you doing looking up at my window?"<br>"Oh, so I'm not the right guy for you to striptease then huh?" James said in a raised voice.  
>Remus and Peter's heads snapped round to stare at the two.<br>Lily positively glared and her eyes flashed.  
>"Striptease" she whispered "I'm not some slutty little 3rd year your so keen on Potter, we're not all players.<br>"Player?" shouted James. "What so parading around in your underwear is normal then eh?"  
>"I was not parading around! I was getting ready, you shouldn't have been there!"<br>"We were going for a drink actually." James countered and Remus finally understood what the story must have been.  
>"Well maybe you shouldn't drink then." Hissed Lily to which Sirius snorted in clear amusement.<br>"Well maybe you should move house." James retorted coolly.  
>"Maybe I will, so I don't have you stalking me!" she shouted before flipping her hair whipping Peter in the face and storming off.<br>When she reached to door of the compartment James started up again.  
>"Thanks for the Christmas present Evans, it was my best one." He said.<br>At her questioning look he said, "Did you wait until you knew it was me before you took your dressing gown off or would anyone have done?"  
>"I didn't take it off!" she hissed "It fell down out of shock." She said her voice faltering a little.<br>"Well then in that case, feel free to get shocked whenever you want, you should know I usually use the prefect's bath after Quidditch practice if you're wondering when to stop by."  
>Lily's mouth gaped a little, before she gained any composure.<br>"You mark my words Potter" she said steadily looking him dead in the eye "I'll get you back for this you, you… pervert!" she finished before storming out and slamming the door making the glass panels rattle in disagreement.  
>Everyone turned to look at James in amazement at the scene that had just unfolded. He raised an eyebrow before putting his hands behind his head and folding his feet on the chair in front.<br>"Yeah, she wants me." He murmured shutting his eyes the picture of relaxation.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N* I've been thinking for a while that these chapters have been getting a little long and 'story like' rather than one-shots as they were meant to be- therefore I have decided I'm going t shorten them down a little. That's why I haven't updated in a while (sorry!) I'm still going to keep them in a sort of chronological order, as I don't think jumping ten years back and forth does any favours. Still haven't decided whether to change it from 100 to 20 hmmm :/ let me know what you think.

Lily Evans sat shaking in anger as she replayed the argument she had just had over in her head again.  
>How dare he insinuate she was doing this for any type of attention, the cheek of him!<br>"Hey Lils are you OK?" asked a concerned looking Alice from beside her.  
>"I'm gonna get him back," replied Lily, completely disregarding the question. "I'm gonna get him where it hurts."<br>This drew several of the girls' attention.  
>"What you mean like, in the, you know…balls?" asked Mary timidly with a shocked expression.<br>"No I mean in his friends." Replied Lily with a smirk.  
>Marlene sat up beside her. "Ermm not in Sirius your not! He's mine sweetie." She told Lily sternly.<br>"Oh no I've got a much better idea than that, come here." She laughed as the girls all crowded round and whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N* Well as a character I really dislike Peter; however I thought I would try something from his point of view. At the start I sort of felt sorry for him, but then as I was proof reading the ending I decided nah I still hate him. I think this shows he'll never be totally loyal to his friends.

Several days after the Students of Hogwarts had returned from their Christmas holiday, James and Peter found themselves walking down the corridor together towards their Charms lesson. Sirius had been rushing to finish his Charms homework in the common room after lunch, that he had, surprise suprise left until last minute; and so Remus had offered to stay behind to help him get it finished and avoid another inevitable detention.  
>The two were discussing a prank that they had planned, with Severus being the target. Peter secretly relished in these moments, when he was with James or Sirius, he always ended up paired with Remus- not that he didn't like Remus, he was amazingly clever and all but being with James or Sirius made him feel a little more involved.<br>"—and so we levitate his dinner up above his head, we should really chose a day that there's mash pota—"James ranted excitedly before they both heard a voice from down the corridor.  
>"Hey! Hey wait up" Lily Evans was running down the empty corridor towards the two, all legs and long swishing hair. Peter felt his mouth drop a little bit, Lily was like seriously hot but he would never say that in front of James-James could hex someone in seconds.<br>Lily was now standing in front of the two of them, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled a heartbreaking smile, the kind that left all the blood in your head rushing south and separated the men from the boys.  
>Peter naturally looked towards James since he knew it would be him that Lily wanted, James apparently thought the same as he ran a hand through his hair, saying "Evans he—"<br>"Actually it was Peter I wanted," Lily told James causing Peter's head to snap up in alarm. What would Lily Evans want with him?  
>"Hi Peter," she gushed at him sort of breathlessly.<br>"H-hey Lily, what were you want—"Peter stammered.  
>"So I was wondering if you could help me with me D.A.D.A homework?" she cut in now twirling a lock of those fiery red waves around her finger.<br>"M-me? But I'm well crap at Defence?" Peter asked her shocked.  
>Her expression dropped just a little before she adopted that beautiful smile again. "Oh well then I could help you with yours, and we could sort of work together."<br>Peter was beyond perplexed now, but he liked the way she had said together. Mustering some of that Gryffindor courage he was meant to have he puffed out his chest and said, "Yeah sure, I guess."  
>"Oh well brilliant!" she replied practically beaming. James raised a sceptic eyebrow in her direction.<br>"In the library? Tonight after dinner?" she pressed still beaming.  
>"Urm, yeah I guess, I mean yeah sure." Peter answered with his own smile. He looked up at James to see him staring determinedly ahead, a grim look on his face; he felt a little guilty, but I mean c'mon Lily Evans wanted him to tutor her!<br>Lily continued with the hair twirling and then put both hands behind her back "Ok well I'll see you then Peter, get a table at the back out of the way yeah?" 'Oh my God oh my God Lily Evans is hitting on me, result!' Peter thought frantically.  
>"Bye Peter," Lily smiled waving her fingers in his direction. She looked up at James where they stared at each other steadily for several seconds. "Potter." She nodded in his direction before one last glance at Peter when she practically skipped down the corridor.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N* Another wise insight from good ol' Remy. I love Remus's character in the books and in this Fanfic. He's possibly one of my favourite characters from the series. To hell with the keeping it short, we all knew it wouldn't last…Enjoy!

James Potter stormed into the Gryffindor common room over to his favourite seat on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Remus and Sirius were already sitting there having finished dinner early. Sirius was busy thanking Remus for helping him avoid an otherwise inevitable detention when James threw himself down onto the sofa clipping Sirius's foot on the way.  
>"Oww, bloody hell what's your problem?" Sirius exclaimed nursing his foot as James crossed his arms, sinking down into the chair and staring sullenly ahead.<br>Remus sat forward looking concerned. "You okay mate?" he asked sympathetically.  
>"No." James responded staring ahead into the flickering flames.<br>"Well you wanna tell us what's up Prongs buddy?" Asked Sirius turning to face him on the sofa.  
>"Lily." He replied just as monosyllabic as before.<br>"Ohhh, her." Sirius answered sitting back. "Well no change there then eh?" he joked nudging James's shoulder.  
>"Not her fault. Peter's." James mumbled his chin resting on his chest.<br>Remus sat up at this. He had been wondering why Peter looked so pleased with himself at dinner; no doubt this was related.  
>"What's he done mate?" Sirius asked looking shocked.<br>This seemed to be the encouragement James needed to have a much-needed rant.  
>"Right so he knows how much I like Lily, and how long I've liked Lily. And we're walking to Charms talking about how to prank Snivellus when Lily runs up to the pair of us like freaking Bambi or something, all legs and hair you know? So I go to say 'hey' to her to be friendly-I mean I still feel pretty bad about the whole thing on the train, I shouldn't have said those things but she was so angry with me and it just sort of came out. So anyway Bambi here turns into the Ice Queen and tells me it's Peter she wants to 'revise' with which we all know means Peter thinks he's getting in her panties-Christ he probably is! Eurghh! So what does the little back-stabbing rat do? He looks at me, right, actually looks at me and says yes! I was fuming, but you know I was trying to stay cool for Lils and all. Then she does her Bambi act again and Peter practically melts. And she looks at me dead steady and in the eyes and just says Potter, I mean what is that?" James let out a long breath that he had been holding and Sirius and Remus followed the action letting out a breath they had been holding also.<br>Finally after several moments absorbing this information Sirius piped up, "So you're saying that Evans just turned and stared at you, all eyes and that?"  
>"Yeah just like that, as if to say 'get over yourself Potter'" James replied glumly.<br>"Pfft" Sirius snorted. "Dude she totally wants you, believe me I know all about chick body language, its happened so many times you see, she's giving you 'I want you' eyes mate!"  
>"More like she wants Peter" he said crumpling up a piece of parchment and chucking it at the fire.<br>Remus saw his Potions homework zoom past him and pulled out his wand, diverting it from the fire and de-crumpling it with a flick of his wand as to not have to repeat the exercise.  
>James looked over at him to say sorry but Remus brushed it away.<br>"Did you ever think," Remus began. "That Lily is maybe doing this to get back at you?" he asked softly.  
>Sirius and James both looked up alarmed.<br>"But why would she do that?" demanded Sirius.  
>"'you mark my words Potter, I'll get you back.' Isn't something that should be taking lightly coming from the mouth of Lily Evans." Remus finished.<br>At the confused looks he received he elaborated. Clearly they didn't remember the finer aspects of the conversation.  
>"C'mon I mean what's the one thing that James cares about?"<br>"Quidditch?" asked Sirius looking perplexed.  
>Clearly this was also going to be harder than it needed to be. "Well she hasn't wrecked his broom has she?" Remus sighed.<br>At this James looked up alarmed again.  
>"Don't worry; it's in our room by your bed." Soothed Remus.<br>"I mean his friends Padfoot, she's gonna hit him where it hurts, in his friends. And she's not gonna go for me because we get on and we're Prefects together and plus I would have realised before she tried anything. Now you Sirius, that would be the ultimate betrayal to James so you probably wouldn't anyway-and Marlene's got her eye on you."  
>Sirius looked delighted at this news so Remus pressed on before he could start ranting himself.<br>"Now Peter," he began, "Peter's gonna take whatever comes his way, no offence to him-"Remus added but James brushed it away looking fierce.  
>"I mean c'mon she's one of the best looking girls in the year, hell the whole school so Peter's not gonna turn down the opportunity to 'study' with her is he?" Remus finished.<br>"So what are you saying?" asked James. "They aren't really 'studying'?"  
>"That's exactly what I'm saying Prongs." Remus smiled. "Now where did you say they were meeting?"<br>"In the library but—"James told him.  
>"Go get the Cloak and meet me and Sirius down here in five, we've got some spying to do." Remus grinned.<br>Sirius looked at him admirably. "Look Prongs" he said wiping away a pretend tear, "we've finally cracked him." He finished beaming.


	13. Chapter 13

"Now are you sure you want to do this?" Remus asked James seriously.  
>The trio were standing just outside the heavy oak doors of the library, with a mixture of excited and solemn expressions.<br>"Yeah I'm sure." Replied James. He was still furious about the whole thing, how could Wormtail be such a little rat? And if it turned out they weren't really studying, hell, if they weren't even in the library he would rip that pathetic little thing he calls a tail off himself!  
>"Hang on" said James, a thought dawning " we only really need the cloak to get up close, we can't all fit under it to walk around till we find them, wont it look a tad suspicious if we don't even have a book? Especially when spinster Pincer's on the loose. Remy you always have a book on you..."<br>Remus patted the pockets on his sides and chest sarcastically looking at James with a straight face; he couldn't help being a little bookish.  
>"No such luck I'm afraid James, and we can't waste anymore time going back to the dorm since SOMEONE-"he look accusatorially towards Sirius "just HAD to go to the kitchens first 'or they would die'" he finished with air quotes.<br>Their faces all fell as they looked for an answer. Suddenly Sirius's face lit up and he deftly grabbed a book from arms of a startled first year that was passing them. She shrieked and ran down the hallway just as Remus recognised her as the girl James had knocked over just days ago-the poor soul wasn't having much luck with the pair of them.  
>"Problem solved." Sirius beamed holding up the book.<br>"Yes because it takes three people to return one book-one of which, being you-has probably never read a whole, or even part of a book in their life." James replied sardonically.  
>"It'll just have to do" Remus cut in with a sigh "the library shuts in half an hour they've already had more than enough time to do what it is she's plannin-" Remus was cut short purely by the look that was thrown in his direction by James.<br>"After you," he gestured with his hand.

* * *

><p>After a while of pointlessly searching each aisle Sirius suggested they looked in the restricted section.<br>"Why don't you just say they're already fucking to my face then?" James snapped at him in a raised voice.  
>'SHHHHH' hissed Pince from the corner with an expression that strongly resembled an angry cat.<br>"Wow man, chill" replied Sirius with raised palms and wide eyes. "I just meant she's obviously wanting you to come looking for her, what better way to wind you up than where you can't get to her."  
>Remus raised his eyebrows in obvious awed agreement.<br>"Told you man, I totally understand this chick thing" he said with a smirk.

Turning round to check again down the aisles they'd covered on the way there, James heard a voice floating towards him over the muted conversations of the vast library. He knew that voice...and he knew where it was coming from.  
>'Tables, now.' Was his simple command.<br>When they were only a bookcase away the trio stalled; "Here chuck the cape over us" James said to Sirius.  
>"Why should I get to miss out?" Sirius demanded<br>"Because we can all fit under the cloak and you know you're the most likely to give us away..." he smiled sheepishly.  
>"Why don't you two go under the cloak-"Remus offered with a knowing smile "-and I'll stand out the way and tell you what they're saying?"<br>"Yeah that's true, you do look more likely to be in a library than Sirius, that would just raise questions in itself." James teased.  
>Sirius looked too excited to be getting the opportunity to be invisible than realise he should look offended at the last comment.<br>Throwing the cloak over the pair of them, Remus gingerly made his way closer to the 'studying' pair-albeit with a book in his hand as an excuse- to see what was really going on...  
>'No Peter, I've already explained the shredded asphalite root goes in AFTER the lizard venom...' he heard Lily's voice again; this time sounding slightly more exasperated.<br>'Well do you really expect to remember, it's not exactly fun...' Peter grumbled from beside her, head propped up on his arm.  
>Remus doubted even Lily caught the whole thing, however his sensitive part wolf hearing could listen into conversations far more strenuously than other humans-particularly those he shouldn't really be listening in to.<br>'Yno not to be rude or anything' started Peter sounding completely rude 'but when you asked me to 'study with you' I didn't exactly think you had potions in mind...' he trailed off sheepishly under the glare directed at him.  
>Remus heard a shuffling behind him though there was nothing in sight; clearly James' hearing wasn't affected by his obvious invisibility.<br>'Trust me' he heard Lily snap back 'this isn't exactly a barrel of laughs for me either. If you must know I sort of hoped it would get Potter's back up, and since I knew Remus would see right through it and Sirius was too loyal well...let's just say I apologise if it seemed I was leading you on...'  
>The rest of Lily's sentence was lost in an almighty crash. Remus saw what he could of it in slow motion, due to the fact that the two offenders were still considerably cloaked, bar Sirius's leg.<br>Obviously hearing his name mentioned, James had tried to get closer to the 'revising' pair to here the rest of what she had to say; and judging by the rapidly falling books Sirius had been taking by surprise and grabbed a bookcase for support tripping over the pair. Looking back in the direction of Lily he saw her staring- eyes and mouth in a matching perfect circles-at what appeared to be the floating heads of Sirius and James on the library floor.  
>"Jesus Potter!" she shrieked at the offending head that was soon joined by a torso and finally legs as he scrambled to get up from the ground. It appeared she had pieced together what was happening as the dimples in her cheeks turned downwards with a frown and her eyes narrowed slightly.<br>"Lils please! I'm sorry it was just..." James pleaded desperately as she grabbed her books from the table and stormed out the library.  
>In the sudden onslaught of drama Remus was sure he was the only one that saw a silent tear slide down Lily's cheek.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N* As soon as I posted the last chapter I realised that in c12 I mentioned DADA and in c13 they're practicing potions woops! Should of proof read again before I sent it to the web I guess but hopefully I'm back in the swing of things now... (:

In the common room later that night, when all the other Gryffindor students had retired to their dorms, James remained in his favourite chair in front of the low crackling fire that sat in the grate, mulling over what he had heard Lily say before he gave away his grand disguise.  
>At some point whilst he was deep in thought it appeared Lily had returned downstairs-he wasn't even sure she had ever went up to her dorm-and was now standing beside the chair with a curious expression upon her face.<br>Out of shock he jumped up out his chair standing stock still in front of her. Gaining some composure he at least managed her name.  
>"Lily." He noted uncomfortably.<br>"You have a cloak of invisibility." It wasn't a question.  
>"Yes." He replied just as formally.<br>James had no doubt really that Lily would keep this to herself, of all the wonderful and frightening things she was, a grass was not one of those qualities. However he couldn't help but feel a little worried at what she might deem a reasonable trade for keeping his secret- and quite frankly his place at Hogwarts due to all the rule breaking it had helped him in.  
>Of all the things in the world she could have said to him next, what she did say was the last thing he had expected.<br>"Go on then, let's have a go!" she asked with a mischievous light in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, I've got to walk with a limp to keep this cape in place over you, do you have to be so short Lils?" James grumbled as the pair walked down a corridor lit only by torchlight and the glowing moon outside the empty window panes.<br>"Maybe you shouldn't be so lanky"...she bit back  
>"I'll have you know I'm perfectly proportioned!" He told her in mock offence "In all areas if you er, get what I mean" he finished in a low voice.<br>God he was so slick she thought to herself trying to ignore the flush in her cheeks. Thank Merlin it was dark.  
>"Yeah yeah, body of Hercules, carved by angels. The usual..." she mocked in a bored tone.<br>Not that she couldn't imagine just what Potter's perfectly sculpted chasers body was like under them robes... 'STOP IT Lily, right now' she mentally scolded herself.  
>"Been thinking about my body have we Evans?" he questioned innocently<br>God she couldn't practically hear the smirk in his voice. However before she could think up a biting reply to his perverse comments he cut in.  
>"Never mind we're here." He whispered with excitement.<br>"We're here!" she mocked in a scarily accurate, if not slightly more camp imitation of his voice. "What's this? Your favourite stretch of blank brick wall in the castle? Nice one dickhead."  
>"Oh how she mocks, yet so little she knows." James mused to himself with a smile. "<br>This Lilyflower is the room for requirement right here!"  
>As he said it she was a wrought iron door appear like veins running through the brick work. She has to admit she was impressed-it's seemed like the real deal, and it appeared Potter had found it.<br>"It's not all my doing" he admitted with a shrug as if he had read her thoughts "it was Sirius that found it really-we were looking for somewhere to hide from McGonagall." He finished with a smile.  
>'Typical' she thought, and was about to look up to voice this thought when she felt him lean over her to reach the now fully formed door handle. His thick strong arm brushed past hers and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. Clearly it was audible too; although he didn't say anything she felt James chuckle lightly at her side.<br>The bastard.

* * *

><p>After opening the door and stepping into the darkened room James finally pulled the cloak of the pair looking around as his eyes adjusted to the light.<br>"I wonder what it's actually yno, required...?" he questioned quietly.  
>"Maybe it's provided me with a noose, so I can finally get away from you" she told him sardonically.<br>"Who was it that wanted to be underneath a cloak with me, all close and hot and sweaty late at night when we shouldn't be out of our dorms?" he retorted.  
>"Get your mind out the gutter Potter." She snapped, a blush creeping up her neck.<br>"Ah well a cloak, bed sheets, same difference eh freckles?" He chortled walking the length of the room.

"Oh oh ohh! Maybe it's not all bad" he called back to Lily who was still standing rigidly at the door. "There's a four poster bed here!" he guffawed in amazement. "Ohh Lily..." He called innocently to her "Have you been having dirty dreams about me?" He mocked with a smirk playing about his lips.  
>'Those beautiful plump lips...' Lily thought to herself distractedly before realising what he had said. "No!" She protested feeling her cheeks go hot. Clearly he wasn't fooled.<br>"Hey I bet if I hunt around a bit I can find some condoms and lube too..." he cackled to himself.  
>"Oh fuck off Potter." Lily spat at him.<br>Still chuckling he made his way back to her, "Hey kitten you know I'm only joking with you...but seriously if you wan- Oww!" he exclaimed as Lily chucked a book at his head.  
>"Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus?" James questioned looking bemused as he read the title of the offending book that causing a lump to form on his forehead.<br>Lily chuckled, the title certainly seemed appropriate given that this was the most clueless boy in the world! She actually had a copy of that book back at her home in the muggle world, though of course James would have no idea about that.  
>"You required a book? Seriously Lils nothing a little softer?" he asked still rubbing the lump.<br>"It was the first thing I thought of!" she replied raising her palms in front of her. "Anyway this stupid room obviously doesn't work why would it give us a bed and a book when the last thing I ever want to do is share a confined space with you never mind a bed." She shrugged sounding bored. "I'm totally out of here..." she said turning to go, but was faced with yet another stretch of blank wall. "James..." she questioned panic colouring her words "where the FUCK is the door?"


End file.
